


Heat

by Haru1027



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru1027/pseuds/Haru1027
Summary: Revali leaves, heading to Rito Village for a week. Concerned, Urbosa sends Link to check on him, On his search for Revali, Link unknowingly visits Rito Village during a certain week of the year.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the calamity. The champions were revived and they're now rebuilding the castle.  
> Rito anatomy is closely related to an actual bird.

"I'll be leaving for a week or so." Revali states out of the blue.

The group stare at him in shock. It's only been a few weeks since they started rebuilding the castle.

"What for? Did something happen?" Daruk asks.

"No, no. It's..." He pauses for a moment. "A Rito tradition. I simply cannot miss."

"I see, so birdbrain will be gone for a while. At least now we'll have some peace." Urbosa grins, picking on the Rito as usual.

Revali crosses his arms, looking away.

"When will you be leaving?" Mipha asks.

"This evening. I only have a few days to make it back."

"Is there a time limit or something?" 

Revali's feathers puff up a bit, almost unnoticeable. "Sort of." 

"Then you should hurry. You still need to pack." Zelda interrupts.

"You're right. Please excuse me Princess." Revali bows, flying off to gather his things.

"That was weird." Daruk states. 

"I'm sure there's good reason for it." Mipha speaks.

"Sure. Anyways, let's hurry and get this thing moved." Urbosa changes the subject.

"Right." 

Revali leaves shortly after that and none of them bother with it until a few days later.

"I wonder when Revali will be back. I mean I know he said a week or so, but we could really use his help." Daruk states.

"Yes, it would be helpful if he was here, but I'm sure it was important." Mipha responds.

"Hmm? What time of year is it?" Urbosa asks suddenly.

"We're heading into summer now, maybe a few more weeks until then?" Zelda replies.

Urbosa doesn't comment anymore, instead changes the subject. As the sun dips below the horizon, the group decide to head to bed. Everyone except Urbosa, who asks to speak with Link.

'Yes?' Link signs, following Urbosa away from the others.

"I've a favor to ask." 

'What is it?'

"I'd like you to go check on Revali. You see this time of year is very difficult for the Rito, and I'm sure feathers isn't taking care of himself properly."

Link nods his head in agreement, as proud as Revali is, he's also stubborn when he's weak. Like that one time he was sick, Mipha told him over and over to drink the elixir and rest up, but he said he's too great to be sick, and tried so hard to go to practice. Daruk had to knock him out just to keep him in bed.

"So, I would appreciate it if you'd go check up on him. Make sure he's not dying because he's too stubborn to do anything about his condition."

'What exactly is going on with him?' Link asks. She knows more than she's letting on, and he'd like more information if he's going to deal with the stubborn fool.

"You'll see when you get to the Village." She grins.

Link shrugs his shoulders. 'Sure. I'll go see him.'

"Great, You should head out in the morning."

He nods his head and heads to bed with a yawn. 

The next day he changes into his snowquill outfit, and informs the others that he'll be checking in on Revali, per Urbosa's request. 

"Do be careful, and make sure he eats properly. We need him in good condition when he returns." Zelda states.

"Here, if he's not feeling good, you can give him these. Each one is labeled for you." Mipha adds, handing him a few elixirs she made.

"We'll see you when you return. Make sure you drag him back with you." Urbosa grins.

Link nods his head, putting the elixers in his bag and grabbing his sheikah slate. He finds the shrine activated in Rito Village and travels there. As the blue around him fades, he looks around the village. Surprisingly he doesn't see anyone. He walks off the platform and decides to check at the bottom and work his way up, on his search for the Champion. 

Walking past the shops and the Inn, he notices that they're closed, and there's no Rito guarding the bottom either. Worried, he heads back up. He notices that the homes of the Rito are covered by curtains, leaving them closed off from the world. Link thinks is strange, since the Rito love their open design. Closed off rooms felt way too stuffy for them.

As he continues up he meets the Rito child, Kheel, running down the steps laughing. She's apparently running from one of her sisters. She looks behind her, not noticing Link there, and runs directly into him.

"Oof, sorry mister." She says, looking up. "Oh! It you!" 

Link smiles at her, patting her head. 

"Are you looking for one of the adults?" She asks as her sister walks up to them.

He nods his head.

"I'm sorry, but the adults won't be out for awhile. They closed off the rooms and sent us kids to the elder." Her sister Cree says.

Link tilts his head. 'Why?'

"We dunno. The elder say we'll understand when we're older, but the adults do this every year!"

"Yeah, and they won't come out until the end of the week."

One of the other sisters comes running down, notts, he believes.

"Ooh, a traveler? We don't get very many this time of year." she says looking up to him.

"We were talking about the adults."

"The adults? They're so secretive during this time. The shops close and the adults hide away, until the end of the week. I hate how they all share a big secret! Even the elder won't tell us about it."

"At least we can hear some stories." Cree states.

"But they're the some ones every year!" Kheel stomps her foot down.

"Have you heard the story?" Notts asks Link, ignoring her sisters.

Link shakes his head, and the three Rito children look up in excitement.

"Then let's go! you should hear the elders stories." The three drag him up the stairs and to the elder.

The elder sits on his chair with the rito children sitting around him.

"Ah, champion Link. It is a surprise to see you here. What can we do for you?" 

'Hi, I'm looking for Revali.'

"Hmm, I see, however this isn't the best time for you to visit." 

'Why?'

The elder thinks for a moment, before shooing the children off, telling them to play on Revali's landing. Tulin waves to him as the kids run down the steps to play elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, I cannot talk about it with the children around. You see this is a personal thing for the Rito. Not may outsiders know about this, so I would appreciate you to keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself."

Link nods in agreement. 'What's going on?'

"Well, to put it simply. It's the mating season. Male and female Rito alike, start to... how do I say this? Go into a heat." he pauses. "Anyways, it's the time of year when new eggs are made. Mates, hide away in their chambers, preparing for the new egg. Single Rito, will either pair up to relieve the stress of the heat or lock themselves away until it subsides."

Link stands there for a moment. He really wasn't expecting a sex ed class on Rito, but that does explain some of Revali's behavior.

'Is there a way to make the heat go away?'

"Technically yes, but that's mostly for females. Once their bodies know they'll have an egg, the heat subsides. For males, it's a bit different. They could continue to mate to relieve the stress for awhile, but the heat will come back until the end of the mating period."

'How long does the period last?'

"Well, it depends. Females have a longer timeframe than males, but it can go away once an egg is fertile. For Males, it varies. It can be anywhere from three to seven days. Most are around five, but of course it's different for each Rito."

Link nods thoughtfully. 

'And Revali? Do you know where he might be?'

"I'm not sure. However, remember, a Rito's heat is a private matter. You shouldn't bother him during this time."

'I understand, but I have some elixirs for him, and I'm sure he hasn't been eating properly either.'

"I see. Well, I'll tell you this much. He doesn't have a mate this year, he refused anyone who offered. So he's probably outside of the Village."

'Thank you. I think I know where he is.'

"Of course, and if you would tell the children to come back." 

Link nods, heading down to Revali's landing. 

'The elder wants you to go back there.' Link signs to Tulin.

He smiles, and gathers the rest of the children to head back to the elder. As the last kid leaves, Link looks over to the flight range. If Revali was going to be anywhere, that's where he'd be. With a big leap, Link jumps off the landing, pulling out his paraglider. He could've just traveled there with his sheikah slate, but he finds gliding much more fun.

As he lands in the snow near the mountain, he walks up to the small hut, climbing the ladder. The hut has curtains covering the door, and most of the windows. He ducks under the cloth and walks inside. Immediately, he see the Rito champion laying on the floor, back to the door, and shivering.

Concerned for the champion, Link walks over to the shaking figure. He places a hand on the Rito's shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?!" Revali snaps, jolting up as soon as he sees Link.

'Came to check on you.'

"Check on me? I- I'm perfectly fine. Now, go home already.” He glares, his body betraying the words he speaks.

Link looks at him unimpressed. 

"What? I said, I'm fine. So, go." 

Link can tell that he's not fine. He isn't even talking like he normally does. Looking at him, he knows the heat started already, not that Link knows anything about it, but Revali's feathers are puffed and his breathing's a bit heavy.

'Have you been eating properly?'

"What?"

'Have, you, been, eating, properly?' Link signs slowly.

"I know what you asked. I don't know what that would have to do with you."

Link rolls his eyes. 'I came to make sure you're taking care of yourself.'

Revali tries to speak, but the words don't come out, his heat coming in a wave. He has to close his eyes and focus on his breathing so it doesn't take over. Noticing this, Link moves closer, reaching his hand out. He places it on Revali's forehead, trying to check his temperature.

The sudden contact surprises Revali, causing him to jump at the cool hand. After the initial shock, he leans into the touch, the cold hand nice to his warm face. He closes his eyes, hoping to focus on the cool sensation.

Link realises how warm Revali is, and believes Mipha's elixir for a fever would help him cool down. He retreats his hand, wanting to grab the bottle from his bag. However, he stops as soon as he hears Revali whine, his eyes now half lidded, begging him to bring his hand back.

The Rito apparently catches what he's done, his eyes opening wide, and backing away from Link. 

"I-I didn't mean that!" He stammers, obviously embarrassed.

'I understand. It was because of your heat.' Link signs, catching the Rito off guard.

"How do you..?" 

'The elder told me. Not everything of course, but enough.'

Revali doesn't respond, which is unusual for him.

"Then you should understand why I want you to leave. This, this is embarrassing. Shameful for a Rito as great as myself to have a Hylian watch." He scowls.

'It's fine. I'm only here to help.'

"Help? How can  _ you _ help me?"

Link rolls his eyes. Revali sure talks big, even when he's like this. Suddenly Revali shivers, reaching down to cover himself, he tilts his head back against the wall, holding back whatever noise he was about to make. 

"Go- go away." Revali practically begs. 

Link knows he should listen, but something inside him tells him not to. Instead, he crawls closer, placing a hand on Revali's knee. The Rito looks to him in surprise, and tries to move farther away.

'Let me.' 

He shakes his head, this is embarrassing enough as it is. 

"Let me." Link commands again, this time using his voice.

Revali, doesn't move, shocked by his voice and unsure as to what the Hylian was planning. However, when Link presses lightly against his leg, gently parting his legs, he doesn't resist. He covers his face in embarrassment. With a light touch from Link, he opens his eyes, green meeting blue. 

Link motions for his armor to be removed, unbuckling one of the belts. Revali gets the idea, helping to remove each piece of armour he has on. When he's finally bare of all clothes, Link looks him over, causing his feathers to puff out. He tries to cover himself, but Link stops him, gently grabbing his wings and pushing them away.

Link reaches out placing his palm on the Rito's neck, then slides it down his chest and side, until it rests on his hip. He does the same with the other hand, making the Rito shiver under his touch. With both hands on his hips, Link moves back a bit, then pulls Revali back, forcing him to lay on his back, one leg on either side of Link.

"What are you?"

Link shushes him, rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs. He leans down, placing a kiss to the Rito's neck, placing a few there, until he moves up to his face. Giving him little pecks on his beak, cheeks, and forehead. After a few more, Link sits back up, moving his hands back up Revali's sides and bringing them down again. 

"Link." He whines, unable to hold back the need in his voice.

Link hums, in response. However, he looks over the Rito shivering under him. His entrance is swollen, and the feathers down there are wet. Moving a hand down his thigh, he presses harder, and pushes them farther apart. Smirking at the sound Revali makes. He finally moves his other hand, prodding at the swollen entrance. Revali is unable to hold back the moan that's caused from being touched. He reaches for something to hold onto, but there's nothing. 

After a moment of thinking, Link speaks up. "Have you ever put something in here?" He asks rubbing over the entrance.

"Inside? Why.. Why would I do that?"

Link smirks, but Revali doesn't see it, instead too entranced by the feeling of Link rubbing him. After rubbing and circling around it, Link presses a finger inside, startling Revali. The feeling strange, and unusual to him, but it feels nice in a weird way. 

As link presses in farther, he manages to make Revali moan. With another smirk, he twists his finger, pressing inside, then pulls it out and thrusts it back in. Each movement pulling another noise out of the Rito. He eventually adds another finger, wiggling them inside to open him up. By the time he has the third finger, Revali's a mess under him.  The sensations of having something inside, feels like it's too much, and he's not sure what's coming out of his mouth at this point, nor does he care. 

Link, thinks he's ready, and pulls his fingers out, causing Revali to whine in protest. 

"How about something else?"

"Something else?" Revali asks, his brain working slower than normal.

"Yeah, I'm going to show you how Hylian's 'mate'" Link smirks, watching as Revali tries to comprehend what he's being told. "Do you want me to?"

"How do you?" Revali asks, unsure of what would happen if he blindly said yes.

Link sits back, pulling his pants down enough to show Revali what makes a hylian a male. Revali looks at Link's thing, wide eyed. What was Link planning on doing with that?

"This, will go here." Link points at his dick, and rubs his fingers over revali's entrance. "It’s just like what I was doing before."

Hesitantly, Revali nods his head, reaching up to grab around Links neck and nuzzles into his shoulder. With a smile, link places a kiss to his neck. He reaches back down and presses his fingers into him again, making sure he'll be able to take his length. Satisfied, he pushes Revali back down, gently grabbing his wings and placing them beside his head.

Link moves closer in between his legs, lining himself up. Then slowly pushes in, Revali letting out a low moan. It hurts, but it feels good as well. Revali holds onto Links wrist for dear life, as tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. Link, leans down kissing the edges of them, slowly moving to his cheek and then his forehead. 

"Are you ok?" Link asks him, concern clear in his eyes.

Revali nods his head, the heat spreading through his body again. With a grin, Link pushes in farther and farther, until he's fully sheathed. 

"You're doing great." Link praises, placing a kiss on his forehead again.

Link pulls out slowly, then pushes in at the same speed, until Revali is almost begging for more. After a few moments of Revali squirming under him, he pulls out almost fully, then slams back in. Revali cries out, eyes half lidded in pleasure. The faster, more brutal pace continues, until Revali is spasming, his liquid pouring out of his hole. The sight and sound of Revali hitting his climax, sends Link over the edge as well. Pulling out, he comes all over Revali's entrance.

Link lays down beside Revali, both trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Revali speaks.

"That was an interesting experience. I never thought having an object inside would be pleasurable." He states. 

Link moves his hand, placing it over Revali's forehead. His temperature has gone down for now.

"Could you stop surprising me like that?" He asks, sitting up to look at the Hylian.

With a laugh, Link shakes his head. 'No, but we should get you cleaned up. That stuff doesn't feel nice when it's dry.' 

"Of course. Ugg, and to believe it's not over yet. In a few more hours it'll come back." Revali grumbles, laying back down with his wings covering his eyes.

Link just smiles, moving to get a cloth and some water. A moment later he presses the wet cloth to Revali's thigh, startling him once again.

"I said to stop that, and I can do that myself." He states, sitting up.

However, he's pushed back down, Link continuing to clean him up. By the time he's done, Revali is almost asleep, exhausted from the heat. Link only smiles, moving to lay against the Rito.

"Hm? You don't have to stay." Revali states looking down to the Hylian cuddling into him.

'It's ok. Just go to sleep. When it comes back I'll be here.' Link signs.

"So be it. I guess I'll let you help me out."

Link chuckles.

"Feel special. You're the only one who's been allowed to help me." Revali states, smirking as he watched Link turn scarlet.

With a huff, Link sits up, pushing their foreheads together, the closest thing to a kiss for the Rito.

"I love you." He speaks, and this time it's his turn to smirk, as Revali's Feathers puff up.

"Just go to sleep." He huffs, pulling him back down to his chest.

However, after a few moments Link could hear him whisper. "I love you, too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this later, but this is all for now.


End file.
